Quandrarious Quintet
The Quandrarious Quintet were a group of 5 friends, who formed a gang to remember their friendship by. The five were just little penguins when they formed the gang, just turning into penguins. The gang was formed by Ninjinian. They do not meet up anymore that much, now that they have their own responsibilities, and that some are in different countries now. They meet up occasionally for anniversaries, parties & hangouts. Background The gang came together on April 22, 1999, and was formed to keep their friendship together as they grew up, because they all knew one day, they would move on as they got older, and they made this promise to stay as best friends for life when they moved on and keep in contact. They made two bases, one was Hat Pop's Igloo and the other was Tops Tower, a building which Ninjinian had made all by himself (amazing, right?) at the time. They held meetings, and vowed never to break their friendship, and have kept that promise since then. The Gang The first gang member is Ninjinian, who was 6 years old when you gang first formed, who is 17 now. Explorer was the next member. He was 9 years old at the time. He is now 19 years old. Hat Pop came next, who was 5 years old when the gang formed, and is now 15. Then came Tails6000, who was 2 years old, and is 12. And then ZapWire, who was 8 years old, and is now 18, one more older than Ninjinian. They vowed never to break their friendship, and have kept that promise since.. Separation At least 8 years later, the group of friends started falling apart, because Explorer had been crowned a BOSS, Tails6000 moved on to bigger things, ZapWire went to Freezeland and Hat Pop moved onto to other things too. Ninjinian then got stuck, and made his own country called UnitedTerra, and became busy with running the country and the parliament, (which some of the penguins of the group were part of). The busiest penguins of the group are Ninjinian & Explorer, which is why the group started to fall apart. They started to get on with their jobs rather than with the group, and thus that, they missed meetings, hangouts, planning & other fun things they would used to do 10 years ago, but that fell apart. And because of that, the other three decided to separate without telling the two, because they did other things without telling them before, so they separated. A few years later, when Explorer was 16 years old and Ninjinian was 11, they realized that Hat Pop, Zapwire & Tails separated from the group when the three called the two to call them for a meeting, which the three didn't attend to, and the two then saw the three enter the room of the official HQ, Tops Tower. They told them what happened, and why they quit the group, and Explorer & Ninjinian realized that they were both wrong. Since the other three had moved on to other things too, they decided that they will stay as friends, and would meet up once in a while, and cancel anything else that they had to do on those days. Now the five meet up for anniversary parties & to just sometimes hang out with each-other (Explorer & Ninjinian in disguises, so that they didn't get mobbed with the media!) Trivia *12yz12ab wanted to get in the group but they wouldn't let him for what seems to be (for 12yz12ab) no reason at all. Category:Penguins